


Eloise

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Egg!fic, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-19
Updated: 2010-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel lays an egg after spending a night with Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eloise

The wind boomed against the motel room door and rattled the window in its frame as Dean kissed Castiel upon their shared bed. Cool drafts trickled in through cracks in the door frame, spiralling and drifting through the room, sputtering to weak curling gusts by the time it reached the kissing lovers upon their bed. The blankets scattered around their caressing bodies shielded them from the worst of the chill, but not entirely. Goosebumps still trailed across Dean's torso, from the chill and from arousal.

Dean slid his hand over Castiel's body, tickling his way up the length of the angel's lean abdomen, before he tweaked one of his lover's nipples playfully. Castiel moaned against the slick wet slide of Dean's tongue nestling in his mouth, before Dean rolled on top of him. The hunter penetrated his angel with one thick thrust, mutual groans pushing through the thick scent of arousal clinging to the air between them. Castiel was already wide open and slick from their previous times making love through the night and neither of them were satisfied yet.

Castiel clung to Dean possessively, cradling his lover against him as Dean thrust languidly into his lover, eyes closing as he rocked against the angel. The hunter shuddered, both against the thrill of sinking into Castiel time and time again as much as over the chill in the air, slapping against his bare skin and naked ass.

He continued pumping into Castiel, soon too lost in the sensations of fucking his lover to much care about anything else until he finally came, spurting deep inside Castiel with a pleasured cry. Castiel came a few seconds after, spurting his seed over Dean's abdomen, semen sticking against the strands of dried cum already pooled on Dean's skin. Dean stole a heated, wet kiss before he rolled away, still cradled in his lover's arms. He fell into a sated sleep at last, settled against his lover's body while Castiel watched over him tenderly.

~~~

The sun shone in through the motel room window, bathing Dean's bed in a warm glow of early morning sunlight. Dean shifted, eyes drifting wearily open before closing sleepily again. He yawned loudly into the otherwise silent room, not bothering to cover his widely gaping mouth. He settled back against the pillows and the sheets, letting his mind wander over thoughts of the night before, as his body adjusted from sleep into wakefulness. He smiled at the memory of Castiel and their exploits in bed, of how they'd fucked into the early hours of the morning. He'd never known a lover quite like Castiel, nor one quite as flexible. He settled, happy with his lot for once.

A slight noise from the bathroom made Dean's eyes snap open and the hunter was immediately wide awake. He sat up and trained his gaze upon the closed bathroom door, as the noise sounded again.

"Cas?" Dean hazarded, hoping it was Castiel and not some pervert sneaking in through the bathroom window.

He reached beneath his pillow, sliding free the knife he hadn't gotten out of the habit of hiding under there. He stood, getting to his feet with lithe, athletic gestures before he crept towards the bathroom on near noiseless feet. Once reaching the wooden barrier separating him from the bathroom inside, he stopped, braced his arms on either side of the door, before he kicked the door in heftily with a yell.

Castiel jerked back with a vague surprised look in his deep blue eyes before his expression turned to one of guilt and almost shame.

"Cas," Dean said, in relief. "Why the hell didn't you answer me when I called? I thought you were some sort of pervert in here."

"I am sorry, Dean. I didn't hear you. I was preoccupied, you see," Castiel said, deep voice echoing slightly from the tiled walls surrounding them.

"Preoccupied? Why? What's happened? Why are you in the bathroom?" Dean asked, as he cast a glance around their surroundings.

"I think it's best you come over here and see for yourself," Castiel said, before he laid one slender hand upon Dean's forearm and led him to the bath.

The hunter gave his lover a puzzled look before Castiel gestured, a little impatiently, into the depths of the shiny porcelain bathtub.

~~~

"An egg," Sam stated, as he peered into the same bathtub five minutes later.

"Yes, that is correct. It's an egg," Castiel replied, when Dean didn't immediately say anything.

"An egg," Sam repeated again, lifting his nonplussed gaze from the large pearlescent egg nestled in amongst fluffy towels and feathers bunched in the bottom of the bath.

"Keep repeating that it's an egg won't make it disappear, you know," Dean said, with a soft snort.

Castiel cast a soft, sad glance onto his lover's face, making Dean feel immediately guilty. He pulled the angel into a hug and kissed Castiel's temple softly, rubbing the angel's back when he laid his head upon Dean's shoulder.

"How did it get here?" Sam asked, as he swiped his hand through his hair, pulling the strands away from his face momentarily.

"Cas laid it," Dean said, hesitantly.

"Wait, what? You laid it?" Sam asked, transferring his gaze from the egg to the angel at last.

"Yes, Sam, that is correct. I laid that egg," Castiel said, proudly.

Dean's heart swelled a little over the obvious love in the angel's voice, despite feeling baffled by the situation himself. He really didn't know what he should be feeling or thinking right then, he had to admit.

"And you made a nest," Sam stated, as he pointed to the mass of towels and feathers surrounding the egg, nestling its rainbow hued surface in warm lines.

"Yes," Castiel said, as he rested both hands upon Dean's back.

Castiel seemed unwilling to let Dean go beneath the weight of Sam's judgmental, puzzled gaze and the younger Winchester sighed.

"Did you know about this?" he asked, turning his weighted gaze upon Dean.

Dean snorted and shook his head.

"Not till five minutes before I got you," the elder hunter replied, with an easy shrug. "Seriously dude, angels lay eggs, who knew?"

"Is it yours?" Sam asked, curiously.

"What the hell, dude? Seriously? What sort of douchebag question is that, Sam? Of course it's mine. Who the hell else is it gonna belong to?" Dean asked, a little aggressively.

Sam raised both large hands in front of himself in a warding gesture of peace before he continued to speak.

"Okay, Dean, I had to ask," he said, gaze sliding to rest upon Castiel for a second.

"I haven't slept with anyone but Dean," Castiel assured him. "I don't wish to, either. He's everything to me."

Dean had to smile at that, touched by Castiel's simple words and he pressed another kiss to Castiel's temple again. Even Sam had to smile at that, before he glanced at Dean.

"You have to admit, Dean, that it does bear a passing resemblance to you," he said, with a small smile.

"It's an egg, Sam. How the hell does an egg bear a passing resemblance to me? Are you saying I'm fat? Cas, Sam called me fat and egg shaped, did you hear?" Dean asked, calling on his lover for sudden assistance.

"He's right, Dean," Castiel said, surprisingly. "I can see both of us in that egg."

"Oh well, sweet, dude. We both are egg shaped. Super," Dean said, with a ruffled snort.

"Our baby is beautiful," Castiel said, quietly.

"Wait, so you're saying there's an actual baby in that egg?" Dean asked, staring at his lover with some surprise.

"Of course, Dean. What did you think was in there?" Castiel asked, curiously tilting his head to the side.

"I don't know. I just thought it was an egg," Dean said, feeling a little stupid for having admitted that much.

"Dean," Sam said, with disgust.

"What? Did you know there was a baby in there?" Dean asked Sam.

"Why not? Angels obviously give birth differently to humans," Sam said, with an expansive shrug. "So are you gonna keep it?"

"Her," Castiel supplied.

"What?" Sam asked, sounding distracted.

"Are we going to keep her? We have a daughter," Castiel told Dean.

"A girl? No offense, but how do you know?" Dean asked, curiously.

"The coloring. A boy would be in a dark colored egg. A girl is always in a beautiful egg," Castiel said, softly, extricating himself finally from Dean's embrace.

Dean let him go, and watched as the angel perched on the edge of the bathtub. Castiel reached down and started stroking the top of the rainbow pearl egg, crooning a beautiful melody to the baby inside. Dean blinked, trying to pass off the sudden tear as a speck of dirt in his eye, yet fooled no one.

"I thought you hadn't been with anyone else? How do you know so much about eggs?" Sam asked him, clapping Dean on the shoulder and pushing his brother towards the bathtub.

Dean went willingly and sat beside his lover, joining him in peering down at their egg. Castiel glanced up at him and smiled, before he placed one of Dean's hands upon the egg. The hunter was surprised at how warm it felt and how happy the baby inside felt.

"Hey, sweetheart," Dean murmured, to the egg, before he caught himself.

Castiel grinned at that, before he turned to answer Sam's earlier question.

"I have not had angel children myself, but I have seen other angels bear eggs," he said calmly. "Some have hatched out into boys, and others have been girls. We are fortunate to be blessed with a girl. Aren't we, Dean?"

This last question was aimed so pointedly at the elder Winchester, Dean actually reared back from the almost threat.

"Yeah. we are, sweetheart," Dean said, in surprise. "I never thought for an instant we weren't."

He reached down and stroked the top of the egg, again, smiling fondly at the warmth and the happiness emanating from within.

"She is so beautiful," he said, quietly, allowing his tear to finally fall and splash upon the rainbow sheened eggshell.

"It is an honor to bear angel children," Castiel said to Dean. "I am glad I had yours."

He laid one hand upon Dean's knee and received a shaky smile in response.

"This is a hell of a surprise Cas, but I'm glad, too," Dean finally said. "I never thought I'd get so happy over a large egg."

Sam smiled and nodded his appreciation at Dean, pleased that the elder hunter had made the right decision.

"You'll be fine, Dean," he told his brother. "At least you haven't got the bother of breast feeding."

"You hold your tongue," Dean said, pointing at his brother harshly.

"What?" Sam laughed. "It happens."

Dean pointed at Sam again and mimed keeping his mouth shut. Sam glanced at Castiel before shrugging at the angel in confusion. Castiel chuffed out a laugh at the brothers before he started to speak again.

"We need to keep her warm until she decides to hatch," he said, as he pressed his hand next to Dean's upon the surface of the egg.

"How does it work? I mean, hatching," Dean said, curiously. "Is it like a bird?"

"Dean," Sam said in disgust.

"What? It's an egg! How the hell am I supposed to know if I don't ask?" Dean retorted.

"He has a point, Sam. She will break the egg shell with her hands, Dean," Castiel told him.

"Hands. That's good that she uses hands," Dean replied, with a sigh of relief.

He managed to put images of small bird children pecking their way through layers of shell to reach them out of his mind. He paused at the next obvious shift of his thoughts.

"Will she have wings?" he asked, hesitantly.

"Yes, that will be quite likely," Castiel replied, gravely. "They will match the color of the egg, I should think. They will disappear though, once she's learnt to hide them from view."

"Wow, really? Sweet," Dean said, with a grin.

Castiel remained silent, yet graced first Dean, then the egg, with a proud and beautiful smile.

"So," Sam said, after a lengthy pause wherein no one had said a thing. "What are you going to call her?"

Castiel looked to Dean, transferring all responsibility for names upon the hunter. Dean stared at him helplessly then turned to Sam with an equally helpless shrug.

"Eloise?" he asked, hesitantly.

"What? Eloise? Where did you get that name from?" Sam asked, with a surprised snort.

" I've got Eloise by The Damned stuck in my head," Dean said, shame faced.

"Eloise by the Damned. What's wrong with you?" Sam laughed, with a shake of his head at Dean.

"Shut up. It's a good song," Dean defended his decision, throwing his brother the birdie.

"I like it. It's a beautiful name," Castiel said, with a slow nod of assent. "Her name shall be Eloise. Thank you, Dean."

"See, Cas likes it," Dean said, with a thank you nod at his lover.

Castiel turned an intent stare upon his lover but remained silent, and Sam quirked his mouth at Dean in amusement. Dean shrugged and smirked at them both.

"So how long does it take for this egg to hatch out?" Dean asked next, to cover the silence that had fallen between them.

"She'll be with us by the weekend," Castiel replied, gruffly, as he pressed his hand against the shell of his egg gently. "

He hummed a small tune soothingly, as though trying to settle the baby within.

"She needs rest," he announced, purposefully without looking up from the egg at all.

"Come on, Dean. We'd best go for a bit," Sam said to Dean.

Dean grunted, suddenly unwilling to the leave the egg on her own even for a minute.

"You go, Dean. You need breakfast," Castiel said, turning his concerned gaze up onto Dean's face. "You can look after her when you come back."

That alone seemed to convince Dean to do as both Sam and Castiel had suggested. He nodded and followed his brother from the bathroom with one backward glance at his lover and their imminent daughter. He smiled fondly as Castiel climbed into the bath, to curl around the egg protectively, purring and crooning to the egg soothingly. He stopped in the doorway and watched for a while, smiling when Castiel cast a proud glance up at him. They didn't speak; instead, Dean nodded and he finally left, joining his brother outside.

~~~

Castiel and Dean took it in turns to look after the egg over the course of the next few days. Dean was sitting in the bath with the egg cradled comfortably in his lap when it began to crack. He sat bolt upright, staring sown at the slowly cracking shell, before he yelled - "CAS!"

He yelled for Castiel continuously and would not stop until the angel arrived in a flutter of feathers and harassed clothing, cheeks reddened by his hurried flight to reach his lover.

"Cas, thank God, you're here," Dean said, as he slumped back against the tiled wall behind him. "The egg's hatching."

"Everything's fine, Dean, just keep calm," Castiel said, as he climbed into the bath beside his lover.

Dean jerked as the egg's shell cracked wider, shaking violently in his lap as one small hand emerged. Dean held his breath wondrously, as Castiel leant forward to help their daughter emerge from the depths of shell. Dean reached for Castiel's hand, kissing the angel's knuckles as he caught the first glimpse of their daughter's head peeking out at them. Finally, the baby angel crawled out onto Castiel's lap, already plump and fully formed, rainbow pearl wings slightly damp and fuzzy feathered against her back.

"Oh Cas, she's so beautiful," Dean breathed as he reached out to take their daughter's tiny little hand.

She squawked an almost giggle at him , before stumbling and flopping forward against Castiel's chest. She purred and peered up at Castiel curiously. The angel smiled reassuringly at her, before carefully cradling her against his body, crooning softly to her to comfort her. She laid her head against his shoulder and promptly fell asleep.

Castiel glanced up at Dean, a bright, proud smile spreading across his face as their daughter slept peacefully against his chest, small wings moving in time with her sleepy breaths. Dean leant in and pressed a kiss to Castiel's mouth, hand still clutched tightly by their baby.

Sam poked his head in a few minutes later, before creeping quietly in to gain his first glance at his niece. He smiled at the proud looks upon the father's faces and at the way that the small winged baby curled sleepily against Castiel's chest.

"Super, isn't she?" Dean asked, as a single tear tracked down his cheek, soon kissed away by Castiel.

"She's gorgeous," Sam replied, as he swept one hand over her small head.

They fell silent, all watching the tiny baby snuggled against the angel's shirt. Finally, Sam crept out, leaving the two fathers with their newly hatched Eloise, so that they could bond with her further.

~fini~


End file.
